


Teardrop

by Aindovina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutsy Dating, F/M, Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Underworld, WIP, awkward dating, parents death, royal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aindovina/pseuds/Aindovina





	1. Chapter 1

The screaming. It was terrifying. I don't wish for this. They hadn't done anything to me. Nothing. “Stop. Stop it!” I grip the stranger’s blue hoodie, looking at him with teary eyes. “I-I’ll...I’ll do it...I’ll die for the world…” All he does is laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake to a grey sky. Might rain, maybe not. But somehow the sun still hurts my eyes. Sitting up, I stretch and dress for my walk. There's a release of pressure on my collarbone as my pendent falls to its rightful place, leaving a red mark of a demon claw on it. The teardrop the claw grips oddly shimmers, almost glowing, 

Opening my front door, I feel the crisp fall air on my warm, still in bed cheeks. The air fills my lungs, sending invigorating energy throughout my body. I look back at the house.

Old, disheveled and beaten.There is no color to describe this war veteran. The paint is chipping and already has new critter residents. It is where I live and sleep. It just is since I was born. Very few remnants remain of my parents still exist. Valuables.Gone. Old salvageable furniture. Gone. Even the leftover clothes are gone. All is left is Mother’s cigarette butts and burns, and Father’s crushed beer cans. I just don’t have the will to remove those. 

Down the street is blank. Not a car in in the road ro even in driveways. It’s not like anyone can afford one. The sidewalk, cracked and chipped, I walk down the familiar path to my place of peace. The one place where I can think. The cursed place.

Up the hill and down the worn path, overgrown by thorns. Slowly the thorns cleared. A clearing on a cliff. Dead grass and only a dead tree stands. The clearing views the dying mountain town. My view with my tree. I climb up to my perching spot. I stare down the cliff. Rubble and dirt. But somehow they seem to be there. Standing there, waving goodbye. And then they fell. Last time i've seen them since I was eight.

My bubble of thought was popped by the smell of smoke. Under me was thorns of lime green hair and a burning cig. Jumping down, I flick the burning tobacco out of the pale strange’s hand. “Excuse me. This is my tree.” Scoffing, he smirks while looking down at me. He extends his hand out to me. 

“How bout chu come with me?” Staring at my necklace, as if a prized prey.

“Um… How about no.” I back up, edging towards the cliff. His fists clench, his long nails dig into his palm. His teeth show, pointed, sharp. Almost demonic. “I’ll stay where I am, thank you”

He snaps. The whites of his eyes grow black, along with his grey skin. His claws grip my neck as I'm pinned against the tree. “ Oh you’ll come. I’M not having my world destroyed by you” His voice filled with greed, but his eyes tell a story of great sadness. Of a great loss if I don't go. Even in those demonic eyes. 

“Why me?” He loosens his grip as he calms down. His nails retract from my neck, as his skin returns to his ashen grey.

“Because you’ve been chosen.” Looks to the necklace. “But there's more to it. You must come. Let me show you.” He covers my eyes with his large cold hand. As he raises his hand, I can smell smoke and extreme heat coming from the town. The wrath of trillions obliterating a mere thousand. I start to shake as I imagine helpless peoples lives ruined because of me. They left me alone. Why should I ruin their lives?

“Stop! Stop! They're dying! Don't you see?”Desperate I clutch his blue hoodie tight, almost making holes. “I-I’ll do it! just stop this! I’ll die for the world!” He starts to laugh.

In his sweetest kindest voice he can muster “Sweetheart you're not gonna die. You'll be marrying me!” I fall limp as it reaches to my tree, crashing to my knees and soon only to see black.


	3. Chapter 3

Propped against the tree, jolting awake to see if the town is still burning. it was normal. for all but him. The stranger still stands. I damn him under my breath and try to stand. He rushes over and supports me. With true sympathy, “I’m sorry… I didn't expect it to be that strong.” He picks me up like a puppy, as I'm now crying. “ Don't cry, don't cry…..” As I stand there crying, clouds cover the sun, sending the area into a grey darkness. As I look up the sound of air cutting fills my ears as an arrow pierces his heart. The arrow glows a blinding white. As the arrow shines he stands as he sits me down . “Mother fuckers, YOU'RE NOT GETTING HER!”

Black claws grow from his nails, long and sharp. from there his skin turns a sickly black as he rips the arrow from his chest. Feathery crow wings tear from his back and he soon shoots into to the air heading for the forest. In a mere seconds he's back, bloodied in what seemed to be quicksilver. He gives a NYC taxi cab whistle towards the forest, as he gradually returns to his ‘normal’ state. 

Wrapping me in his torn hoodie and picking me up as he runs towards the forest. I hear a house and wooden wheels as he jumps with superhero strength onto the moving carriage. “ Manfred, get going! They’re close.” he closes the ancient, ornate door and lays me down on the velvet seat. He’s sweating bullets and I'm scared for my life.

He reaches behind him and hands me my plush red blanket. “H-how? Th-that's mine.” Astounded, I reach for it swaddling in comfort. It even had the faint smell of Mother’s cigarettes. AND that thin patch with the hole. Sniffing in the familiar scent as I calm down. 

“Because it is yours. Do you need anything else from home? A pillow, a special memento? I can get anything thing of yours with my magic.” At this point, from what I've seen, I'm not gonna question him. I shake my head shakily as I stare at his healed chest. I assumed it was his demon rage mode that fixed him. He was quick to put his shirt back on, or a new blue hoodie that was the same. 

I muster to say something, now that the carriage slowed down and was at an even pace. “who are you? what are you? why were people dying? why am I not dying? and most of WHY me?” I fall back into my side of the seat with the comfort of the cushion. He sighs, brushes his spiky hair with his fingers and relaxes his defensive and worried pose.

“I am Xaider. Prince of the underworld. Pure ‘Death Demon’. Unable to be killed unless it is with a specific sword. The people you saw. They're not dead, by where if you weren't coming with me. I’m sorry Amara that it had to be this way… You won't di-”

“EXCUSE ME? I've NEVER told you my name.”Now shaking in anger as I stand up. He looks up at me with a sad smile.

“ The pendent told me. Amara Teardrop. Age 20. Parents died on your eighth birthday after going to the carnival. That's where you obtained your pendent.” Xaider stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. “I wanted someone who could relate to my pain.” With his other hand he cradles the necklace. “ The magic you bestow… is far greater than mine. Your tears makes you strong.” Smiling softly he sits me back down.

“ Now you are to make an heir. Yes I know how awful that sounds, but I have to say it in that form. There are many ways in the Underworld, and doesn't have to be immediate. That whole marrying thing from before…” He darts his red eyes as a deep blush fills the paper like cheeks.“Doesn't have to happen…” 

For the next few minutes and just a dead glare, from me to him.

“I'm sorry. But it might eventually happen. Our goal is to appease the Underworld’s denizens. Keep their morale high and happy. So what you just saw doesn't happen. Now, you are allowed to leave. But only after the heir is born. But if you decide to leave, you will not remember the Underworld, continue your life, and remain in Purgatory for ‘ abandoning your people’. 

“But if you decide to stay, you decide when to die and are granted eternal heaven access for your service to the people.” a tear falls to the floor. 

“I won't.” Shivering in past memories. “I wouldn't do that to a child.” I pat next to me. He shyly come over. I lay my head on his shoulder. “ And I wouldn't do that to you either.” I slump in my seat as the ride slowly go. I slowly drift asleep into his strong shoulder, which for some reason is comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to the soft glow of the setting sun. The carriage has stopped and Xaider laid me on the seat. Outside there's a rustling in the trunk. Stepping out, I'm helped by Manfred to step down. Looking around the back, I see the green haired demon looking and a closet worth of clothes. Under his breath, he debates with himself what I would like to wear. Subconsciously, I look down at my current attire. Basic red tee, now soiled from dirt and ash, jeans, torn from regular wear and tear, but mud soaked from kneeling, and my blue and white sneakers are now soaking. It's been awhile since I've reoriented myself. I comb through my hair with my hands and brushes aside my red tipped bands over my right eye. “Do you only have dresses?”

My comment startles him and he tries to put everything away. He sighs in defeat. “I- I thought...Well… You see…”

“You thought you could pretty me up with the perfect dress.” Smirking a bit as I raise my eyebrow. I clap his shoulder, smiling. “This one is nice” Picking out a long sleeved knit dress. It cuts off at the knees leaving a freedom, while the knit and sleeves keep me warm. I walk behind the carriage with the ashen purple dress.

I burst out laughing as he starts to stare. Twirling for him, I ask where we’re going. He can’t even muster an answer.

“Well?” I sway on my toes and hold my arms back. He smacks his cheeks to snap out of it. 

“ Picnic! Picnic. I wanted to do a evening picnic before we head off…” I’m laughing so hard, my sides hurt. 

“Sure. Sounds cute, hedgehog.” Just seeing him frustrated made me smile. Just something about him makes me wanna fight him but not at the same time. My time with his will be a tug of war. “Where to?” Looking up to him for an answer, he shows me a path and offers to take my hand. I take it by instinct.

He guides me blindly. Twisting around, backtracking, and cursing someone. Neville? Who's Neville? We arrive to a clearing to a blue blanket and large wicker basket. Xaider offers a pillow shyly for me to sit. He fumbles around with the basket, shaking in nerves. Placing my hand on his shoulder. “ Calm down will you? It's never a good first date if you do all the work.” I start to set up the lunch within the basket. He sits there frozen and and takes a deep breath, almost relaxing. 

Within the basket there’s chopped fruit salad, consisting of pineapple, kiwi, and grapes, a turkey and swiss sandwich with light mayo and lots of mustard, and real grape juice in the glass bottle. All my favorite. 

I look to him with stern suspicion. His nervous smile releases a sigh of regret and defeat. “um….I may have had someone….someone…..stalk you….” Yelling in protest as I pelt a grape in his face. “ Sorry! Sorry! i-i just wanted well… a prefect time…” He looks down to his long grey hands.

“ Black jamaican man, bout yay big and really likes his liquor. perhaps named Neville?” His face explodes in anger and screams for him. the man comes out with a crooked sweater, puke green, a wrinkled pair of dress pants and a bottle of disguised liquor behind a crumpled brown paper bag. But clearly it was vodka by the smell of his breath.

“You shadowed her while drinking?! I told you not to.” His fingers start to tip black. “I told you you would get caught if to drank! you stupid drunk. some advisor you are!” 

I touch his shoulder. It burns, but In tolerate it. “Xaider.” He snaps his neck to me. “Its OK. Everyone had a problem. I only noticed him because he's a new black man in my white ass town. Hell he blended in with his drinking. It was his spiffy dress that made him noticeable.” His expression softens. 

“I’m sorry…” He drops him as the skin turns back to the pale grey. “Neville get me some cranberry juice and some scones.Not stones OK? I need my own food too…” He looks at me with relief. Almost happy.

“I don't need everything I want. There's no need to treat me like royalty.” I guide his arm to my shoulder. “Let's have that picnic date you doff. Focus on the time not the details.” I hug him so his arm is around my waist. He takes it with hesitance but acceptance. 

I have us walk back to the picnic and gaze upon the almost set sky. The cold air clings to my skin and plop into the blankets spread out. Its my mother’s blanket again, this time with the hint of grass. Pulling o his arm as he stands there, I pull him into my lap. He’s a deer in headlights now. 

“Lost little one?” as I stroke his green hair. It’s surprisingly soft. he nods as he tries to stutter a few words. “never had something like this huh…” I pull him to my chest as he shakes his head


End file.
